


Adventures in Babysitting

by hawk_soaring



Category: NCIS
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawk_soaring/pseuds/hawk_soaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and DiNozzo babysit…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Babysitting

Title: Adventures in Babysitting  
Author: Hawk  
Fandom: NCIS  
Rating: FRAO  
Summary: Gibbs and DiNozzo babysit…  
Word Count: 854  
A/N: For Sian, who wanted, “Nice idea - and I'll go with - um - suprise suprise - NCIS - Gibbs/DiNozzo - and it's gotta be slash of course - and let's have a guest appearence from Bert the farting hippo!”

 

A/N2: Not beta’d.

 

Tony moaned softly, arching into the teeth worrying at his aching nipples. His head pressed back into the pillows as he gasped at the heat shooting through his body.

“Phbrrrt!”

Tony’s eyes flew open and he gasped at the sound as much as the sensation of a bristled chin lifting from his skin. Blue eyes met green and blinked slowly. Tony snickered softly. He let his head drop back to the pillow. Stretching his arms over his head and pressing into the pillow under his head.

“Phbrrrt!”

The sound was muffled, but blue eyes narrowed as they stared down at the not-so-innocent green eyes blinking up at them. The silver head bent forward until it was close enough to whisper in Tony’s ear.

“I thought I said no.”

Tony snickered. “She made me promise, Boss.”

“Tony, I said no Bert in my bed!”

Tony grinned as he pressed his head back again.

“Phbrrrt!”

“Abby made me promise, Boss – when I told her you said no to her watching us.”

Gibbs glared. “It’s a stuffed animal, Tony. How would she ever know if he just spent the night on the sofa?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “It’s Abby, we’re talking about, Jethro. She’d know.”

Gibbs sat up. “Well, I can’t do this with the farting hippo in bed with us,” he groused.

Tony burst out laughing and pounced on the older man, pushing his back and moving to straddle his body. Leaning forward, he took Jethro’s mouth in a bruising kiss, pressing his tongue inside rhythmically.

Tony’s hands pressed Jethro’s hands above his head, entwining his fingers with Jethro’s. He leaned his weight on their hands.

“Phbrrrt!”

Tony laughed loudly, teasing a grin from Gibbs.

“The things we do for that woman. She had better appreciate it!”

Tony nodded solemnly. “I’m sure she will.”

Jethro flipped them, pressing Tony to the bed and eliciting another muffled “Phbrrrt!”

Jethro smiled against Tony’s stomach as he licked and nipped the flesh there. Tony moaned as Jethro took the head of his cock into his mouth. As Jethro lapped at the tumescent flesh, his lubed fingers were teasing at the entrance of Tony’s body. Jethro felt the second Tony gave himself up to the older man and pressed a finger inside. A low moan told him it wasn’t enough and, after a minute, he added a second finger, feeling the tight walls relax around his gentle movements. Another minute and a third finger was added.

Tony was panting steadily, the only hitch in his breathing coming when Jethro dragged his fingers over his lover’s prostate.

“Oh God yes, Jethro,” Tony gasped. “Please…”

Gibbs smirked. “Please what, Tony?”

Tony arched up, pushing onto Gibbs’ fingers. A soft, “Phbrrrt!” sounded but the men didn’t notice as they were too involved with each other.

“Fuck me, Jethro!”

Gibbs smiled as he lifted Tony’s legs to his shoulders and pressed his length inside. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Tony gasped as Jethro filled him. He struggled to relax and accept the other man into his body.

“You okay, Tony?”

“Better than okay,” Tony groaned. “Move already – please, Jethro.”

Jethro leaned forward and kissed Tony lightly, bending him in half before straightening up again. “How can I resist when you beg so prettily?” And with that he pulled back until the head of his cock was barely inside the entrance to Tony’s body, hesitating only the briefest of moments before snapping his hips forward again. A couple of slow thrusts followed, letting the slow burn build until instinct took over and Jethro found himself pounding into Tony forcefully.

Tony wrapped his fingers around the slats in the headboard of their bed and pushed back, setting a rhythm with Jethro and meeting him thrust for thrust. When he felt Jethro’s thrusts begin to stutter, he reached one hand to his cock, only to have it slapped away.

“No, Tony. Come for me. Come just on my cock,” Jethro gasped as he angled his hips to drag his cock over Tony’s prostate on every stroke. He was close – so very close, Tony’s tight passage pulling him inexorably to completion.

Jethro lifted his eyes, catching Tony’s glazed ones. “Come for me, Tony. Come for me,” he said as he slammed forward, grinding his hips in a circular motion on each stroke.

Tony keened softly. The tingles started at the base of his spine. His balls pulled up and he screamed his release as his spend spurted over his abs and chest.

A couple more grunting thrusts and Jethro joined him, the rippling massage of Tony’s passage milking Jethro’s orgasm from him.

The men lay panting, Jethro still blanketing Tony’s body. Tony groaned softly and Jethro pushed up onto his hands. Tony’s legs fell to the side as Jethro pulled free with a slight wince. He lay beside Tony, pulling the other man into his arms and pressing back into his pillow to get comfortable.

“Phbrrrt!”

Tony giggled, hiding his face against Gibbs’ shoulder. Gibbs cuffed the back of Tony’s head gently.

“You owe me for this one, Tony.”

Tony smiled. “I know. I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
